legenda_xiaolin_moja_kontynuacja_kreskowkifandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Luna
Luna - jedna z głównych bohaterek serialu ,,Xiaolin pojedynek mistrzów", ,,Kroniki Xiaolin" i jego kontynuacji ,,Legenda Xiaolin" Wojowniczka Wudai, szkoląca się na kolejny etap - ninja nocy. W przyszłości ma zostać mistrzynią Księżyca. Razem ze swoją siostrą Willow stanowią symbol Yin Young równoważący ich żywioły jako dzień i noc. Charakter Pozytywne cechy: * lojalna * spokojna * cierpliwa * cicha * waleczna * szlachetna * uczciwa * empatyczna * honorowa * tolerancyjna * inteligentna * rozważna Negatywne cechy: * pesymistyczna * ironiczna * ponura * tajemnicza * mroczna * trochę spięta * samokrytyczna * introwertyczna * sarkastyczna * nieufna * gdy się wścieknie robi się nieprzyjemna Wygląd Wygląd i styl ubierania Luny jest ukazany jak u każdej dziewczyny emo, w większości złożony z ciemnych (głównie czarnych) ubrań. Jej cera jest porcelanowo blada, oczy ma brązowe a brwi czarne. Usta zazwyczaj są niepomalowane (naturalne) i bez makijażu. Niekiedy dziewczyna pomaluje sobie oczy czarnym tuszem, lub pomaluje usta ciemną szminką. Włosy Luny są długie, czarne i rozpuszczone. Grzywkę natomiast ma granatową i zaczesaną na prawą stronę. Końcówki włosów także są w barwie ciemnego granatu. Mistrzyni mroku zazwyczaj ubrana jest w ciemnoszarą bluzkę bez rękawów i angielskim nadrukiem, czarne podarte jeansy i wysokie, zapinane na klamry ciężkie buty. Jako dodatek nosi na szyi biały wisiorek Yin, który kontrastuje z czarnym wisiorkiem Young należący do jej siostry. Luna nigdzie nie rusza się bez swoje granatowego płaszczu, który został jej przydzielony jako Żywiołowe Shen Gon Wu, stworzone z Płaszczu Moro Niewidka oraz Księżycowego Medalionu. Moce Moce Luny pochodzą od nocy, Księżyca i ciemności między innymi można wyróżnić takie zdolności jak: * miotanie ciemną energią * tworzenie pola siłowego i tarcz * telekineza, unoszenie danego obiektu za pomocą umysłu * przemiana w niematerialnego wilka * podróżowanie do świata Równowagi Yin Young, bez pomocy Shen Gong Wu, a raczej zaklęcia mocy Księżyca * gaszenie światła, stworzenie ciemności * wnikanie w dany przedmiot, obiekt, istotę * opętywanie osób * lewitowanie * władza nad gwiazdami i Księżycem * empatia * teleportacja * przemiana w cień * znikanie w ciemności * wnikanie do czyjegoś snu * wychodzenie z ciała, aby przejść do świata snu * przemiana dobrej istoty w złą * stworzenie całkowitej ciemności * Wudai Księżyc - technika stosowana przez wojowników Wudai Moce dziewczyny mogą też łączyć się z innymi żywiołami jak np. z wodą tworzy księżycową wodę, która może uzdrowić, tego kto napije się niej, ale tylko podczas pełnej pełni. Zdolności''' ' Po za mocami żywiołu, mistrzyni mroku ma inne talenty jak np: # '''Sztuki walki / walka wręcz: '''Dziewczyna jest bardzo dobra w sztukach walki i walce wręcz Stosuje sztukę walki - kun fu, którą to nauczał od dzieciństwa jej i Willow ojciec. # '''Medytacja i ogromny spokój: '''Pomimo, iż w klasztorze dużo osób irytuje i denerwuje Lunę swym zachowaniem, to nastolatka potrafi zachować tzw. olimpijski spokój, musi ją naprawdę ktoś zdenerwować, by wyszła z siebie, jednak ona stara się kontrolować i minimalizować swój gniew, by nie wyrządzić żadnych szkut. Nawet podczas pojedynku mistrzów stara się zachować spokój, jednak zachowanie Jacka Spicera, zbyt często niszczy tą równowagę. Aby nie wpadać w złość Luna poświęca czas na reike medytacji, piję herbatę ziołową i obserwuje z dachu świątyni gwiazdy. # 'Śpiew i gra na gitarze: '''Nastolatka jest zakochana w muzyce, uwielbia pisać teksty do piosenek oraz je śpiewać. Ma ona bardzo piękny i melodyjny głos i bardzo by chciała się nim z innymi podzielić, jednak myśli i boi się tego, że inni ją wyśmieją i skrytykują. Nie przyznaje się do swojego talentu i w ogolę wypiera sie, że lubi muzykę. Co noc wymyka się do lasu, bądź na niedalekie świątyni pole i grając na swojej czarnej gitarze śpiewa napisane lub improwizowane, prosto z serca piosenki. # '''Taniec: '''Po za śpiewem, Luna potrafi niesamowicie tańczyć, jej nogi same rwą sie do tańca, tak samo jak z śpiewem mistrzyni mroku wstydzi i boi się pokazać innym o swoim talencie. # '''Ogromna wiedza: '''Dziewczyna czyta bardzo dużo książek i interesuje sie wieloma rzeczami jak np. kultur innych krajów, obcych języków itd. # '''Empatia: '''Nastolatka potrafi się bardzo wczuć w czyjeś emocje, umie zrozumieć co czuje dana istota. W szczególności rozumie czyjś ból, smutek, gniew, żal, ponieważ dziewczyna też bardzo często odczuwała te emocje, zwłaszcza gdy inni wyróżniali jej siostrę, a ją traktowano jak jej cień, nie tylko dlatego, że jest mistrzynią mroku. # '''Zaklęcia: '''Luna zna dużo zaklęć ze swoich ksiąg czarnej magii, które przekazano jej od jej matki. # '''Cięte i sarkastyczne riposty: '''Dziewczyna często stosuje cięte i sarkastyczne riposty, najczęściej, aby ,,zgasić" głupkowate żarty Maxa, lub gdy ktoś stara się ją lub jej przyjaciół obrazić. Z racji tej, że nastolatka często używa tego rodzaje riposty, weszło jej to w nawyk i nawet w zwyczajnych okolicznościach stosuje sarkazmy. Rodzina Willow - siostra bliźniaczka, starsza od Luny o 17 minut Ojciec - na chwilę obecna nie wiadomo kim on jest i jak ma na imię, ale wiadome jest to, że jej ojciec jest surowy i wymagający przez co Luna się go boi i nie chce do niego wracać. Nauczył on ja też doskonale walczyć i zasad kun fu. Starsza siostra - tak samo jak ojciec dziewczyny, nie wiadomo kim jest i jak sie nazywa, jednak ujawniono, że jest ona starsza od Luny i Willow, mieszka z ojcem dziewczyn i również jest surowa i złośliwa. Sympatia Luna jest bardzo zamkniętą w sobie dziewczyną, nigdy nie mówi co czuje i co jest grane; aby całkowicie zapanować nad swoimi niebezpiecznymi mocami, stara się nie okazywać żadnych uczuć, w szczególności tych pozytywnych oraz złości (pozytywne emocje, po to, aby używać i wzmocnić moce księżyca, mroku,a gniew, aby nie zniszczyć niczego, ani kogoś skrzywdzić) ukrywa wiele uczuć, a szczególnie miłość. Twierdzi, że miłość nie istnieje i jest na ten temat oschła, a tak naprawdę to jest bardzo empatyczna, czuła, wrażliwa i gdyby była w związku to starałaby się być najlepsza w tym uczuciu. Jest obiektem westchnień Maxa, który szalenie zakochał sie w niej od pierwszego wejrzenia (spotkania, z odcinka ,,Nowi w klasztorze"). Zaczął sie nią interesować i próbował rozśmieszyć żartami, ale tylko ją irytował, (choć tak naprawdę, to śmieszyły ja te żarty, ale nie mogła tego okazywać, ze względu na nieokrzesane moce). Tak na prawdę Lunie podoba sie Max, ale sie do tego nie przyznaje, nie chce ona czuć takie emocje jak miłość, ale jej serce mówi co innego. Dziewczyna nie chce narażać chłopaka na niebezpieczeństwo i zawiedzenie (ma to związek z jej ojcem i pochodzeniem). Oprócz Maxa, nastolatka wpadała w oko nie jednemu chłopakowi podczas misji, ale ta ich olewała (przykładem jest na to np. Jack Spicer, któremu spodobała sie Luna, ze względu na jej mroczny charakter, oschłość, niedostępność i tajemniczość, nazywa ja nawet swoja panią ciemności). Na imprezie walentynkowej organizowanej przez Amorę zaproszono kolegów i koleżanki z klasy mnichów Xiaolin. Byli tam też chłopcy z klasy Amory, Raimunda, Maxa, Gin, Tomoko, Alex itd. Podrywali Lunę myśląc, że jest jak każda inna dziewczyna i, że takie podrywy na nią też zadziałają; mylili się, nastolatka ze złości na ich tak nazwane przez nią ,,durne teksty na podryw" oraz za to, że kilku klepło ją w tyłek, nie dość, że dostali z liścia w twarz, to jeszcze dzięki mocy telekinezy wylała na nich całe miski, dzbanki z ponczem. Luna ma trudny charakter i nie szuka miłości, jednak widać, że jej oschłe na miłość serce mięknie od żartów i obecności Maxa. Ciekawostki * Jej charakter, peleryna, moce i miłość do zabawnego chłopaka została zainspirowana Raven z bajki ,,Młodzi Tytani". * Wielka tajemnicą jest kim jest srogi ojciec Luny, jej starsza siostra oraz jej matka. * Wiadome jest, że moc odziedziczyła po matce. * Jej głosu udziela ta sama osoba co Raven z Młodych Tytanów. * Równocześnie jej talent i zamiłowanie do muzyki podobne jest do Marceliny. * Wcześniej wraz z Willow zamieszkiwała w świątyni Wschodzącego Słońca i Księżyca. * Otrzymały w tej świątyni również swoje wisiorki Yin Young, które dostały po swej matce. * Jej najlepszą przyjaciółką jest Jane, Kimiko, Zoey i Sami. * Uwielbia jeść ryż pałeczkami i pić ziołową herbatę, która ja uspokaja.